Newhaven
Coldriver Coldriver is a region overrun by many swamps, big and small. The inhabitants of Coldriver have adapted to the waterlogged terrain. The Blackwater, Elbo Creek, and Newcombe rivers cut through the land, feeding from Beetlebug Lake to the Carnahan and Lockart Lakes. These rivers contain considerably more water during the summer as winter runoff from the Lanhagen mountain range flows through them. This surplus of water habitually floods the swamps, making them slightly larger as the water spreads out further from the rivers. Mossmore Inhabitants that have adapted to the swamp reside on the delta that formed off of the Newcombe river. These inhabitants have raised the earth beneath them with hardened mud and clay-like substances. As the swamps are plentiful with vegetation insects, fish, and other water-dwelling creatures, the residents consume and prepare a wide variety of dishes using their native resources. Fallcrest Fallcrest is one of the ten regions of Newhaven. People of various backgrounds and motivations travel to Fallcrest to start a new life or to find some new purpose; “a new beginning.” Fallcrest is considered a human-settled region, but other Newhaven races can be found coexisting with little difficulty. Neustadt The capital city of Fallcrest. It is known as the city of new beginnings; individuals often seek out the beginning of a new life in the city, whether it be to revitalize their sense of adventure or to escape the past. One of the famed locations in Neustadt is Nosh Street, a section of town dedicated to a variety of cuisine from pizza to waffles. The food is quite well-made, often drawing customers back again and again. The city is split into two distinct parts: the old city and the new city. Old Neustadt is the part that makes up the majority of the outer parts, being the closest to the walls. The current Neustadt have made the process of gradually replacing and renovating the more intact and stable buildings of the old city, being located closer to the center and the entrance gates. The Neustadt Wall has been repaired, expanded, and readjusted several times in the history of the city, having existed with the old city. A total of four gates lead in and out of Neustadt. Esterwynne The region located in central Newhaven, they are careful to maintain neutral or positive relations to the surrounding regions. Often in decisions regarding all of Newhaven, they lean more toward what the majority of regions desires rather than their own. Freyton Freyton is a cosmopolitan area that inspires opportunistic and enterprising feelings. The streets are lined with stores upon stores where most anything can be bought. The city is big on trading with all other regions and is one of the few places where exports from all regions can be found in one location. As a quite affluent area, they use their money to solve issues and bet on rather trivial things. Though they are focused on their wealth and how to increase it, they frown upon insincere ways of gaining wealth. Lanhagen Lanhagen is a mountainous region of Newhaven at its southern border. As the homeland of the Agonhal, the resident Dawn-Folk are a xenophobic sort, preferring to remain closed off from the rest of Newhaven, only agreeing to be a part of the country so that they would be provided protection when need be. Due to their isolationist policy, newcomers may feel a sense of unease and strangeness, as if the region was its own micro-nation. Suthelm With their defensive tendencies, the Dawn-Folk capital city has formidable architecture: intimidatingly large buildings line their streets, and the entire town is encompassed behind two tall, thick walls. The outermost area between the two walls is dedicated to agriculture and industry while the innermost area of the city contain residential and governmental structures. There is a petition for a third wall to be built, but that is still in the proposal stage. When visiting Suthelm, it’s recommended to avoid eating places. They have an...acquired taste. Many of the residents prepare foods in a way that is incredibly different than the rest of the country. Aberwhel The region of Aberwhel is situated on the plains of Newhaven. The land provides an assortment of game for the populace of each town and city to hunt. Dalbourne With access to the Bluewater River and a high concentration of hunters, Dalbourne is able to consistently export quality hides, meats, exotic animals, and other game-related goods to almost every region of Newhaven. The hunters have a true sense for reading animals and their behaviors, in tune to migration patterns and the like. Each year, Dalbourne hosts a contest for the entire region of Aberwhel to find a beast of legendary proportions. If a hunter is capable of bringing down this beast, they will be given the title of Aberwhel’s Best Hunter. Hythehaven Hythehaven is an island region off the coast of Newhaven. The weather fluctuates between beautiful, sunny skies to absolute downpours, possibly going through both at intermittent times. The residents of Hythehaven are known to be a bit...extraordinary. With unique mindsets, there is no telling how travellers may be greeted by the residents. Astholm The population of Hytheaven is primarily concentrated in and around the city of Astholm. The residents’ behavior can be capricious, but travelers will find that many of those residing in the city are just about normal. The same cannot be said for the residents living in the outskirts. Astholm has a few questionable sources of its revenue aside from tourism. Popularized by the extreme nature of the sport, ‘gator wrestling is a main attraction. Though it is required to have professional training, some residents engage in the activity without proper training. Astholm also holds the record for most yearly ‘gator-related injuries and deaths. The other oddity from Astholm are long pillows with depictions of people on them. These are not typically acceptable in most other Newhaven regions, but no one cares what you do at home. Cardreath One of the major port regions of Newhaven, Cardreath is known for scenic landscapes with mountains, coastlines, and wooded areas. Popular activities throughout the region include sightseeing and hiking. Norport Norport serves as the region’s main port city with a huge fish export. As a place of retirement, some older fishers settle in Norport. These folks share stories about great fishing adventures, recounts of thrilling monsters that they have captured with their nets and fishing rods. Close to the sea and with its many harbors, a few of the Faith have set up a community. Though it is not a cornerstone of the town as it is in Tarnworth, the Faith brings people closer within this community without the extremes that those in Tarnworth may follow. Weswick Weswick is one of the first regions of Newhaven, based heavily in its religious roots with the Faith of Hydros. Many of the cities within Weswick have older, ornate architecture with buildings and structures made from marble. Tarnworth Though on the older side for a city in Weswick, Tarnworth’s marble architecture and general appearance has been well maintained with its position as capital of both the region and Newhaven. As both the center for Newhaven government and the Faith, Tarnworth has a strong reputation for being in one part faithful and another political. Sometimes both. The residing followers of the Faith may be a bit overzealous, but they are generally nice people. Northmoor Somewhat separated from the rest of Newhaven by the northmost mountain range of the country, Northmoor’s general attitude to not only other countries but also other regions is one of displeasure. Ardsted Ardsted is a large city surrounded by beautiful coasts. The residents take pride in their city and region. Skilled in music, the residents in Ardsted have wonderous orchestras. Though renowned for their orchestras, the residents of Ardsted are infamous for their terrible attitudes towards those outside of their region. Travellers can be met with judgemental looks and snide comments. Eastrock Residents hold a mild feeling of envy towards the region of Weswick for their status as the hub of the country. Eastrock is reputable for their extreme sporting events. Kinhurst The city of Kinhurst is regarded as a center for training of Newhaven guards. As such, the residents are well versed in combative techniques and carry a sense of pride, honor, and friendly competition while also frowning upon magic. Favored pastimes for the residents include small spars, jousting, and annual gladiator games. The gladiator games performed in Kinhurst are not for the weak-stomached; the participants will most likely suffer fatal blows, crowning the last survivor as the victor. Category:Locations